The present invention relates to a new variety of stonecrop grown as an ornamental for use in containers and for growing in the garden border or landscape. The new invention from the family Crassulaceae is known botanically as Sedum spectabile and will be referred to hereinafter as ‘Pizzazz’.
‘Pizzazz’ arose as a seedling which the inventor selected in 2005 from many seedlings raised from the self-fertilization of Sedum ‘Neon’ (unpatented). In comparison with other seedlings, the selected seedling, ‘Pizzazz’ exhibited the brightest flower color and the most compact plant shape.
‘Pizzazz’ was first asexually propagated in 2008 by the inventor in Arundel, West Sussex, United Kingdom. Asexual propagation was accomplished using stem cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics of ‘Pizzazz’ have been determined stable and uniform, and to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.